An imaging device using a self-luminous display panel formed by self-luminous elements such as organic light emitting diodes (referred to hereafter as OLED) is known. This imaging device using self-luminous display elements has high visibility, does not require an auxiliary lighting device such as a backlight in a liquid crystal panel, and has a high response speed. Organic EL elements which are typical self-luminous display elements driven by current suffer so-called burnout and impairment due to time-dependent deterioration or high brightness operation over long periods of time at certain positions of the display, so the brightness decreases at these positions, causing a remarkable difference in brightness from the surrounding pixels, and resulting in an unevenly bright image display. In an imaging device using organic EL elements, this unevenness in brightness due to burnout must be corrected. JP-A-2006-195312 gives details of the detection of burnout in organic EL elements and its correction. In the following description, “burnout” and “deterioration” are used with identical meanings.